twentyonepilotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Performances/2019
Twenty One Pilots continued The Bandito Tour in January 2019, embarking on the European leg of the tour which lasted until mid March. Performances |-|Jan= January *'January 17' - SiriusXM Studios, NY - SiriusXM Town Hall *'January 26' - SiriusXM Hitbound Takeover *'January 30' - Kiev Palace of Sports/київський палац спорту, Kyiv (Kiev), Ukraine - The Bandito Tour |-|Feb= February *'February 2' - Dynamo Stadium, Moscow, Russian Federation - The Bandito Tour *'February 4' - Ice Palace, St. Petersburg, Russian Federation - The Bandito Tour *'February 6' - Helsinki Ice Hall / Helsingin Jäähalli, Helsinki, Finland - The Bandito Tour *'February 8' - Ericsson Globe Arena, Stockholm, Sweden - The Bandito Tour *'February 9' - Telenor Arena, Oslo, Norway - The Bandito Tour *'February 11' - Royal Arena, Copenhagen, Denmark - The Bandito Tour *'February 12' - Barclaycard Arena, Hamburg, Germany - The Bandito Tour *'February 14' - Mercedes-Benz Arena, Berlin, Germany- The Bandito Tour *'February 15' - Atlas Arena, Lodz, Poland - The Bandito Tour *'February 16' - O2 Arena, Prague, Czech Republic - The Bandito Tour *'February 17' - Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria - The Bandito Tour *'February 21' - Unipol Arena, Casalecchio Di Reno, Italy - The Bandito Tour *'February 23' - Hallenstadion, Zürich, Switzerland - The Bandito Tour *'February 24' - Hanns-Martin-Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, Germany - The Bandito Tour *'February 25' - Lanxess Arena, Cologne, Germany- The Bandito Tour *'February 27' - Genting Arena, Birmingham, UK - The Bandito Tour |-|Mar= March *'March 1' - 3Arena, Dublin, Ireland - The Bandito Tour *'March 2' - SSE Arena, Belfast, UK - The Bandito Tour *'March 4' - The SSE Hydro, Glasgow, UK - The Bandito Tour *'March 5' - Manchester Arena, Manchester, UK - The Bandito Tour *'March 7' - SSE Arena, Wembley, London, UK - The Bandito Tour *'March 8' - SSE Arena, Wembley, London, UK - The Bandito Tour *'March 9' - SSE Arena, Wembley, London, UK - The Bandito Tour *'March 11' - Accorhotels Arena POPB, Paris, France - The Bandito Tour *'March 12' - Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, Netherlands - The Bandito Tour *'March 13' - Palais 12 / Paleis 12, Brussels, Belgium - The Bandito Tour *'March 15' - Bizkaia Arena, BEC, Barakaldo, Spain - The Bandito Tour *'March 16' - Wizink Center, Madrid, Spain - The Bandito Tour *'March 17' - Altice Arena, Lisbon, Portugal - The Bandito Tour |-|Apr= April * No Performances |-|May= May *'May 1' - Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, Mexico - The Bandito Tour *'May 3' - Palace of Sports (Palacio de los Deportes), Mexico City, Mexico - The Bandito Tour *'May 4' - Palace of Sports (Palacio de los Deportes), Mexico City, Mexico - The Bandito Tour *'May 6' - Arena VFG, Guadalajara, Mexico - The Bandito Tour *'May 12' - Pepsi Live at Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 14' - Scotiabank Saddledome, Calgary, AB, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 15' - Rogers Place, Edmonton, AB, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 17' - Bell MTS Place, Winnipeg, MB, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 20' - Budweiser Gardens, London, ON, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 21' - Richcraft Live at Canadian Tire Centre, Ottawa ON, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 22' - Bell Centre, Montreal, QC, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 28' - Scotiabank Arena, Toronto, ON, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 29' - Scotiabank Arena, Toronto, ON, Canada - The Bandito Tour *'May 31' - Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI - The Bandito Tour |-|Jun= June *'June 1' - KeyBank Center, Buffalo, NY - The Bandito Tour *'June 4' - Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY - The Bandito Tour *'June 5' - Prudential Center, Newark, NJ - The Bandito Tour *'June 7' - PPG Paints Arena, Pittsburgh, PA - The Bandito Tour *'June 8' - Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, NJ - The Bandito Tour *'June 9' - John Paul Jones Arena, Charlottesville, VA - The Bandito Tour *'June 11' - PNC Arena, Raleigh, NC - The Bandito Tour *'June 12' - Spectrum Center, Charlotte, NC - The Bandito Tour *'June 14' - Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, FL - The Bandito Tour *'June 15' - American Airlines Arena, Miami, FL - The Bandito Tour *'June 16' - Amway Center, Orlando, FL - The Bandito Tour *'June 18' - Legacy Arena at the BJCC, Birmingham, AL - The Bandito Tour *'June 19' - Smoothie King Center, New Orleans, LA - The Bandito Tour *'June 21' - Toyota Center, Houston, TX - The Bandito Tour *'June 22' - AT&T Center, San Antonio, TX - The Bandito Tour *'June 23' - Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX - The Bandito Tour *'June 25' - Chesapeake Energy Arena, Oklahoma City, OK - The Bandito Tour *'June 26' - FedEx Forum, Memphis, TN - The Bandito Tour *'June 28' - Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN - The Bandito Tour *'June 29' - Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH - The Bandito Tour *'June 30' - Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH - The Bandito Tour |-|Jul= July *'July 19' - Nimes, France - Festival De Nimes 2019 *'July 20-21' - Hippodrome De Longchamp, Paris, France - Lollapalooza 2019 |-|Aug= August *'August 13' - Budapest, Hungary - Sziget Festival 2019 *'August 16-18' - Evenemententerrein Walibi World, Biddinghuizen, Netherlands - Lowlands Festival 2019 *'August 22-25' - Charleville-Mezieres, France - Cabaret Vert 2019 *'August 24' - Richfield Avenue, Reading, UK - Reading Festival 2019 *'August 25' - Braham Park, Wetherby, UK - Leeds Festival 2019 |-|Sep= Septembr *'September 7' - Olympiastadion & Olympiapark, Berlin, Germany - Lollapalooza Berlin |-|Oct= October * No Performances |-|Nov= November * No Performances |-|Dec= December * No Performances Category:Performances Category:Performances by Year